


Insufferable

by Hanzo_Sucks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual! Zen, First Love, Highschool AU, I promise, In character? What’s that, Inside jokes, M/M, Mostly JuminZen, Sexual hair touching, White girl! Zen, Yoosung Kim/707, You’ll love it, roast, wait for the ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanzo_Sucks/pseuds/Hanzo_Sucks
Summary: Zen has been feeling something for both genders for awhile. And when he meets a peculiar group of people, he feels something for none other than the heir himself.OrZen and Jumin admit to being homosexual to each other.





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual hair touching ftw!

This is high quality content I swear

I think it started in middle school. The noticing guys thing, paying more attention to them than girls. At first, I thought nothing of it. I hung around them more than females naturally. I tried to make sense of it all, shoving any nagging doubts in the back of my mind. Then, as High School came I started noticing males even more. In the gym I would notice little things; in the locker room I especially noticed things.

Each and every day it started getting harder for me to ignore certain people. Most of them my friends, people I’ve spent the night with. I think they started noticing it to, and they reacted by decreasing the amount of time we spent together. People didn’t ignore me exactly, too many of them still thought I was good looking, but a lot of the guys didn’t jump at the thought of being alone with me for a long period of time.  
It didn’t take long before the rumors started. It didn’t matter, somewhat, I was still popular and girls still wanted me. Some guys even wanted some of this. I just never took anyone up on their opportunity for obvious reasons. I still haven’t figured out my sexuality, I like both male and female. However males seemed much more…. interesting in the body variety.

Then I met the people of the RFA. The RFA was a small club of numerous people from the different classes. Luciel was the Goofball of their club, who was obviously pining after Yoosung. Yoosung was the Gamer Boy, and Jaehee, who preferred Ms. Kang, was like the Planner and Assistant.

Then there was Jumin Han, or Mr. Handsome. He was like the special little snowflake. He was rude, honest, and intimidating. I’m sure right as we met he decided I wasn’t worth the time of day. Luciel also told me Jumin was gay, to which he instantly shot the idea down.  
~  
I think Jumin caught me staring at me. He didn’t say anything about it but before they let the club out he did smile at me, in a way. He smiles with his eyes, like you can see his emotions when he looks at you.  
Luciel nudged me when we were waiting for the rest of the group to come back.  
“Dude, obvious much?” Luciel was biting back a laugh,  
I nudged him back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
He let out a small laugh, eyeing me. “It’s obvious you have a thing for our very own Mr. Douche. Why haven’t you, you know, done anything about it?”

I shifted my eyes around the room, making sure no one was paying attention to us. Other than the normal gazing eyes of girls everything seemed to be in the clear. “I still don’t know what you’re talking about. He hates me, I… He isn’t first on my list of people I want to impress. What about you, huh? We all know you want Yoosung and you haven’t done anything about it.”

“I already did something about that. He’s just oblivious, or he doesn’t want to hurt my feelings and he’s ignoring everything, including my advances.” He looked down and shrugged, “If he wants to just be friends then I’m okay with that. Just means whoever he does end up with I’ll have to suck it up.”

I messed with my hair, an old habit. “Theoretically, If I did like him I’d only really like him for the fact that he could easily buy me Starbucks©.” I turned to look at Luciel with the smallest of smiles on my face. “I can have anybody I want, why would I ever spend my time trying to get with that guy?”

Luciel tilted his head, “Maybe you like the chase.”

“What chase?” Yoosung and the rest of the group came back, bringing the rest of our lunch.  
“I think we all know who won’t be chasing anything,” Jumin looked over at me, and I let my eyes linger on his.

“Guess we all can’t have a lot of stamina, can we Jumin?” I fired back to him.  
Everyone let out an awkward laugh as we continued on with our lunch.  
~  
Not even a few days later, Luciel and Yoosung came to the club room holding hands. Luciel was giddy while Yoosung was too busy bragging about their ‘sleep over’. 

“He touched my bum!” Exclaimed Yoosung, to which Luciel leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

“It’s nice to know that at least one of us can get someone, unlike others.” Jumin glanced at me before looking away.

“Must be such a pain sitting alone at a table for two, Jumin.” I bat my eyelashes at him.

“At least I can afford to eat at a restaurant.”  
I crossed my arms over my chest,”Sorry I couldn’t hear you over the sound of all those girls fawning over me.”

“Wait, so you want girls to notice you? That’s news to me.”

Before anything else could be said, Luciel jumped in. “Boys, stop arguing like an old married couple. Kiss and make up.”

I turned to him, “I only kiss people who are good kissers.” Which might be true, had I ever kissed anyone.

“Would you like to find out if I am, Zen?”  
Everyone turned to look at us, especially Jaehee.

“I think you just want to kiss me, Mr. Handsome.” I bit down on my tongue hard.

He looked at everyone in the room, then at me. “I think you flatter yourself too much.”

After that everyone was silent for some time. Luciel and Yoosung hung back while Jaehee looked between everyone. Jumin excused himself and made his way out of the room, Jaehee quickly following. I nodded to Yoosung and Luciel and went the opposite way the others did.

“Yep. They’re totally gay for eachother.”  
~  
Being alone in the same room as the guy you were almost-flirting with wasn’t a very good idea. They were the last two in the room, stuck looking through emails. They had a good amount of distance between them, but of course Zen kept stealing glances at him.

At some point, when Jumin was obviously looking at him too, Zen stopped trying to be discreet and examined the other male in more depth.

“Do you see something you like?” Jumin smirked softly .

“The wall behind you is very nice, yes.”

His smirk fell as he looked behind him at the wall. “I guess..? It does have everyone’s photo’s on it. And then there’s your selfies.” Jumin walked over to the wall to look at the photos more.

“My photo’s make this room brighten up. Next to your gloomy look, I’m very handsome.”

Jumin took one of the photos off the wall, one of Zen’s selfies. “I suppose you have a nice smile.”

Zen huffed slightly, “You suppose? I’m gorgeous.”

“I know.”

Zen opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it. He wasn’t expecting him to agree with him. “Anyway, Jumin, we should get back to those emails.” He tried to change the conversation as smooth as possible.

“I think one break shouldn’t harm anything,” Jumin put the picture back up on the wall. “Besides, we have time. Let’s just get to know each other more.”

Zen shrugged and pulled himself up onto the table, stretching. “Fine by me. Ask me a question and I’ll be as honest as I can.”

Jumin thought quietly, leaning against the wall. “A few days ago, you called me “Mr. Handsome”. Why was that?”

Zen rolled his shoulder, swinging his legs. “I guess because it might have flustered you? And you’re a tiny bit good looking, but only a tiny bit.”

Jumin cupped his chin, “A tiny bit?”

Zen nodded his head. “Mhm, not even close to me. So, you’re the heir to a huge company and yet you’re still single with a cat. Why?”

“I suppose because the person I’m interested in thinks I’m insufferable. My cat has nothing to do with it; Elizabeth is just nice and fluffy and would never leave me.”

Zen almost snorted, “So you like touching fluffy things? How Jumin-Han-Like.”

“In that case, can I touch your hair Zen?” He asked, seeming completely serious.

“If you’re so interested then I guess, but if you sniff it I’m telling the guys a pervert harassed me,”

Jumin nodded as he moved forward, in between Zen’s legs. He slid his fingers through Zen’s hair, undoing the tie that held his hair together. Zen shivered slightly at the contact, leaning into the touch before quickly moving away.

“I-I guess the only appropriate question would be, Jumin can I gently caress my fingers through your hair?” He chuckled softly as Jumin nodded.

Zen leaned up to run his fingers in Jumin’s hair, letting his hand slide through the dark locks. “Someone uses the expensive hair items.”

Jumin just closed his eyes at the contact.

“Hey, Jumin…. I have one last question.

Jumin nodded his head at them.

“Are you really not gay…?” The question was meant as a joke.

It was meant as a joke but when Jumin leaned down and kissed him square on the lips it didn’t seem like a joke anymore. Zen stared, eyes wide as the other man kissed him briefly before pulling away.

“You’re insufferable.” Jumin replied before leaning in to kiss him again.

Except this time, Zen closed his eyes.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked.

“It lets me know you’re gay for me. For all the right reasons. Hey, can I let you in on a secret?”

Jumin nodded as Zen leaned up towards his ear.  
“That was my first kiss, Mr. Handsome.” Replied Zen as he leaned in to plant a kiss on their jaw. “You were my first kiss.”

“Oh yeah? I’m also your second, third and fourth.” Jumin said as he pressed a chaste kiss to Zen’s lips. “Fifth,” Another kiss, “Sixth,” Another, and so on.

“You’re full of surprises there, I see.” Zen wrapped his arms around Jumin’s neck.

“I guess it’s because I like you, Zen.”  
“Ryu Hyun.”

Jumin looked at him, confusion on his face. “What?”

“My name, Ryu Hyun.” Zen smiled at him.

“In that case, I like you Ryu Hyun.” Replied Jumin as he pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you, Jumin Han.”

`~  
Luciel dabbed into the room and screeched, “I KNEW IT!!!11! YOU GUYS WERE HOMOSEXUAL FOR EACH OTHER! THAT’S WHY JUMIN DRESSED SO WELL, BECAUSE HE’S BEEN IN THE CLOSET FOR SO LONG!” Luciel reached for his camera and smuggled it away, ready to sell the video to willing buyers.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM  
I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh yeah man. I love Mystic Messenger and Zen is my main man (Next to Hanzo).


End file.
